Time Power Unleashed
Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission is a transformation assumed by Chronoa and Mechikabura. Overview Appearance When in this form, Chronoa physically grows into a taller, more mature appearance. She looks like an adult with a much shapelier figure and lengthens her hair to her lower back. Her outfit resembles Fused Zamasu's outfit but with a white and yellow color scheme. The form gives her a Halo similar to that of the Barrier of Light. It resembles a clock, with the hands points at ten and two respectively. In this form, the two sides of Mechikabura's face become black and he gains two dark horns coming out of his head along with big, bony, black and red hands under black bicep-length arm sleeves with gold rings near to the biceps. He now wears a black, gold-trimmed suit of armor with the addition of a matching colored mandarin style collar, two matching shoulder plates, a long black tattered cape, two faulds (waist armor) with a golden spike on each one, a tattered black, gold-trimmed loincloth and tattered baggy greyish-black pants and black and gold shoes. The most obvious detail is that the center of Mechikabura's chest along with his torso armor is cracked leading to a dark, gaping hole just at the center of his chest. Usage and Power While in this form, the Supreme Kai of Time can manifest the Time Labyrinth. By absorbing a tremendous amount of space-time using his Chaos Ball, Mechikabura (already in his perfect state) gained the ability to take on the Time Power Unleashed state. Variation Brainwashed Berserk After Mechikabura undid the Time Labyrinth and brainwashed Chronoa, she gains an alternate corrupted version of her Time Power Unleashed form referred to as which features the brainwashed Chronoa's white hair and a red-black version of her Time Power Unleashed Supreme Kai clothes. This version usually lacks the original's halo presumably due to it being a by-product of Chronoa's brainwashing and corruption by Mechikabura, though the halo appears when Chronoa uses Dark Labyrinth. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Trivia *Chronoa's Time Power Unleashed is the first transformation and form to be utilized by a pure unfused Core Person (while Fused Zamasu has several forms they are a byproduct of the nature of his fusion). *This form may explain why Chronoa's base form shows no signs of aging and having not changed at all in 75 million years since Elder Kai last saw her. Given that she seems to age as part of the transformation it is possible that her power over time allows her to control her physical age or her aging is a side effect of her powers being unleashed. Gallery Halo Chronoa.png|Time Power Unleashed Chronoa in Dragon Ball Heroes TimeUnleash_Chronoa.jpg|Power of Time Unleashed Supreme Kai of Time (Power of Time Unleashed) card featuring Time Power Unleashed Chronoa from Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Sacred Power of Time Supreme Kai of Time (Power of Time Unleashed) card (SDBHWM Supreme Kai of Time Chronoa Time Power Unleashed UR).png|Sacred Power of Time Supreme Kai of Time (Power of Time Unleashed) card featuring Time Power Unleashed Chronoa from Dokkan Battle ELFv6k2U4AECrWz.jpg|Mechikabura after achieving the form in the manga References Site Navigation Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations Category:Deities Category:Shinjin Category:Demons